Quedate hasta donde estas manos puedan llegar PARTE II
by Gin Ichimaru Matsumoto
Summary: Aquí esta la segunda entrega, el reencuentro después de siete años, con algunos personajes nuevos y con Mayonaka x Michelle y Racer x Ángel incluido:) si tienen alguna sugerencia u opinión sobre la historia ustedes me dicen, ya que soy nuevo en estoy pues :)
1. Una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad

**Una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad**

**Capitulo I**

Ya han transcurrido siete largos años, desde el incidente y la partida de Kinana. Fueron tiempos difíciles para el grupo, ya que ahora más que nunca necesitaban estar unidos.

Erik (Cobra), se le hizo realmente difícil adaptarse a la ausencia de sus ojos esmeralda y esa sonrisa tan cálida, cargo con la cicatriz del incidente en su ojo como una forma de castigo. Ya era todo un hombre, ya estaba a mitad de carrera universitaria y con un trabajo de medio tiempo como asistente de Erigor Eisenwald, abogado de la renovada empresa de publicidad "Reborn Oración Seis" al mando de Mayonaka con asesoría de su padre Brain. Los últimos años, Mayonaka fue incluido en la empresa familiar, así tomando una nueva imagen y un nombre renovado. La nueva imagen de esta nueva etapa de la empresa, resulta ser Ángel, hermosa y elegante, luego de que terminase los estudios, se integro a una academia de modelaje y con ayuda de Mayonaka, se le dio la oportunidad de ser la nueva imagen de dicha empresa. Racer por su lado, su amor por las carreras de motocicletas, le abrió puertas a eventos de moto cross y con la ayuda de la empresa ya mencionada, patrocinándolo en los eventos y como trabajo de medio tiempo como repartidor de pizza.

Un día como otro, Cobra al salir de la universidad se dirige a su cafetería favorita ya que le encantaba el café del lugar, entra y toma asiento, al estar cómodo abre su portafolio para terminar de revisar unos documentos que habían quedado pendiente y debía entregar al Sr. Erigor mañana a primera hora. Una camarera se acerca y le toma el pedido, el plenamente concentrado en los documentos y disfrutando de su frappe, no se da cuenta de la camarera que le pasa al lado, ella de igual manera no le presta atención debido a que esta atareada con los pedidos de los demás clientes del lugar. Era solo una novata en el lugar, ya que había llegado hace poco a la ciudad y había comenzado el trabajo solo hace un par de días.

El pasar del tiempo ya Cobra debe irse a entregar a los documentos, ya que los había terminado de revisar y quería terminar con ellos para tener el día libre mañana. Deja la paga y propina en la mesa, se levanta y se dirige a la salida se tropieza con una camarera que le tumba el portafolios, ella atareada y sin darse cuenta que le había tumbado el portafolios sigue su camino con una rápida disculpa, sin cruzar miradas Cobra recoge su portafolios algo enojado por la acción de la camarera y se retira del establecimiento.

Al salir, el teléfono de Cobra suena, resulta ser una llamada de Racer, invitándolo al evento de motocicletas de mañana, el acepta sin mas.

La camarera con la que se había tropezado antes, sale a tomar un respiro y le ve, su corazón se acelera con un nudo en la garganta al ver detenidamente al joven (Cobra) que hablaba por teléfono, le recordaba a alguien de su infancia. Ella se congela dé la impresión sin poder moverse, queriendo acercarse a él. El joven al terminar de hablar por teléfono y toma un autobús que pasaba frente a la cafetería.

Kinana ven acá – se escucha dentro de la cafetería.

La camarera resulta ser Kinana, después de que había cumplido los 18 años, se decide independizarse y tomar las riendas de su vida. Había decidió regresar a la cuidad donde se crío, comenzando la universidad y tomando el trabajo de medio tiempo como camarera. Solo llevaba una semana de haber regresado y ver aquel hombre, que le recordaba al chico que con tanto cariño ella recuerda y amaba aun al sol de hoy. Pero el llamado de atención del jefe, la saco de sus pensamientos y tuvo que regresar al trabajo.

El día ya llegaba así fin con el anochecer y la joven Kinana no podía de pensar en el incidente de la cafetería, realmente era el?, era en lo único que ella podía pensar. Su atención fue atraída por su teléfono celular al sonar.

Hola – Responde Kinana.

Hola amiga, acaso ya te olvidaste de mi – se escucha desde el teléfono.

OH no, disculpa, estaba algo distraída Michelle – Responde algo alterada.

Algo raro en ti – Dice Michelle.

Jejejejeje – Se ríe algo apenada Kinana.

Recuerda traer algunos víveres y deja de pensar en chicos – Dice Michelle en forma de burla.

Kinana sonrojada intenta responderle, pero esta le cuelga la llamada, tomando un respiro y tornándose seria, Kinana continua su camino.

Michelle Lobster, compañera universitaria y de apartamento de Kinana. Se conocieron al entrar en la universidad, Michelle al ser de familia adinerada, obtuvo con facilidad un apartamento y hospedo a Kinana. Michelle aunque estudia educación junto con Kinana, su hobby es la actuación y como tal se le conocía como "Imitatia". De vez en cuando ayudaba en las obras de teatro y las festividades de la localidad, debido a su amor por la actuación.

Ya Cobra, había entregado los documentos y se dirigía al evento de motocicletas, al llegar ve a Ángel, en medio de una sección fotográfica.

Enserio sí que le gusta esto del modelaje – Dice el pelirrojo, fastidiado por la situación.

Ángel al ver a Cobra, para la sección y salta sobre Cobra para abrazarlo.

Pensé que no vendrías – Grita Ángel con felicidad.

Ugh, dame algo de aire, si aquí estoy… no tenía nada más que hacer y bueno aquí estoy – Responde Cobra con total seriedad.

Un brazo se extiende sobre Cobra, resulta ser Racer que se había acercado a saludar antes de que comenzara la carrera.

Aquí estas hombre – Dice Racer.

Si – Responde Cobra con una expresión de seriedad.

Bueno ya que estas aquí, que tal si te presento algunas chicas, hoy están extremadamente lindas.

Por supuesto, las matara con su expresión tan seria, a las chicas les encanta esa actitud en los hombres- Se escucha tras los chicos.

Los muchachos voltean a ver, y es Mayonaka acabando de llegar.

Tú también hombre, tu dime como te gustan y te puedo conseguir alguna – Dice Racer con picardía.

No gracias, ya estoy comprometido – Responde Mayonaka.

Los muchachos se despiden de Racer y toman asiento para ver la carrera, Mayonaka y Ángel hablaban de negocias mientras veían la carrera. Por otro lado Cobra, pensaba en las palabras de Cobra, tal vez el conocer chicas o una novia le podría dar algo de motivación y alegría su vida, que ya estos últimos años se había convertido en casi una rutina.


	2. Casualidad o destino

**Casualidad o destino**

**Capitulo II**

Al terminar la carrera, Mayonaka se nota algo preocupado.

Que sucede? – Le pregunta Cobra.

Aun no me ha llamado – Responde el dormilón.

Ha, es ella no? –Le pregunta Ángel con mucha picardía.

Ujum, si, dijo que me llamaría a las 2:00 PM y ya son las 2:20 PM – Dice el dormilón algo alterado.

Cálmate hombre, las mujeres son así, las mujeres nunca son puntuales y si no que te lo diga Ángel. Ella me hace esperar horas – Le dice Racer.

Muy gracioso, como tú eres tan puntual – Responde Ángel enfadada.

La conversación se pausa por la llegada de una joven.

Disculpen, siento llegar tarde – Dice la joven, algo alterada ya que parece que hubiese llegado corriendo.

Michelle, por fin llegas – Dice dormilón sonrojado.

Disculpa es que mi teléfono celular se quedó sin batería – Responde Michelle.

Ven, quiero presentarte a algunos amigos – Dice dormilón, tomando de la mano a Michelle.

Mi nombre es Michelle Lobster, es un placer – Se presenta la joven mientras asienta con la cabeza.

Él es Racer, ella Ángel y él es Erik – Les presenta Mayonaka.

Es un placer – Le responde Racer.

El placer es todo mío – Le dice Ángel con una sonrisa.

Mucho gusto – Dice Cobra.

Espero que no hayan hecho planes para más tarde ya que se vendrán conmigo a una fiesta que haremos los del grupo y ustedes mis querido amigos están invitados, es obligatorio, ya ha pasado tiempo que no nos divertimos – Les dice Racer mientras extiende sus brazos sobre Ángel y Cobra.

Por mí no hay problema –Responde Ángel.

A mí me da igual- Dice Cobra.

No sé, Quieres ir Michelle? – Pregunta Mayonaka.

Supongo que si – Responde Michelle con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Si conoces alguna chica eh Michelle para que vaya también?, la misión de hoy, buscarle novia a Cobra – Dice Racer en tono de burla.

Creo que si – Responde Michelle.

Entonces esta decidido, nos vamos a divertir esta noche – Dice Ángel con alegría.

Primero tengo que hacer algunas compras con Mayonaka y luego tendré que preguntarle a mi amiga – Dice Michelle.

Está bien, entonces nosotros nos adelantamos y luego tú nos llamas y te pasamos buscando, te parece Dormilón – Pregunta Racer.

Perfecto – Responde Mayonaka.

El grupo se separa, Racer, Ángel y Cobra se quedan junto con el grupo de motocicletas para luego irse a la discoteca, mientras Michelle y Mayonaka hacen algunas compras para la casa de Michelle.

Mientras Ángel y Racer, tratan de cambiarle la expresión de seriedad a Cobra, Mayonaka por su parte vive su agonía, sin poder declarársele a Michelle y de igual forma ella. Mayonaka conoce a Michelle, en una obra en la cual la empresa estaba encargada de darle publicidad, Mayonaka asiste a dicha obra como representante de la empresa y desde que ve a Imitatia en escena, se enamoró a primera vista. Desde ahí con algunos encuentros de casuales, se formó una amistad, Mayonaka con el pasar del tiempo se iba enamorando más e Imitatia comenzaba a sentirse atraída por él. Pero temía que sus sentimientos fueran mal vistos y por creer que ella solo lo querría por la conveniente ayuda a su hobby, como actriz.

De igual forma Mayonaka temía que sus sentimientos hacia ella fueran mal vistos y que ella solo lo viera como un amigo. Pero ambos sin importarles lo demás, siguen viéndose como simples amigos, con la esperanza de que algún día las cosas cambien para bien.

Ya las compras habían concluido y se dirigían a llevar las compras a casa de Michelle, debido a que fueron demasiadas compras, Mayonaka le acompaña hasta la casa y así ella le ofrecería algo de beber mientras él esperaba que ella se cambiase para la fiesta. Al llegar, Michelle abre la puerta.

Ya llegue… Kinana estas en casa? – Dice Michelle mientras coloca las cosas en la mesa.

Kinana? – Murmura Mayonaka, algo extrañado intentando recordar ese nombre.

Puedes tomar asiento, quieres algo de beber – Le dice Michelle con una sonrisa.

No gracias – Le responde Mayonaka, sin dejar de pensar en el nombre que dijo Michelle.

Okay – Dice Michelle mientras se dirige al cuarto.

Mayonaka mientras se sienta, sigue pensando en el nombre, él sabía que había escuchado ese nombre antes. Hasta que en un instante lo recordó todo, murmurando un nombre.

Cubelios – Pronuncia Mayonaka nervioso.

En ese momento, por impulso el dormilón se levanta y comienza a observar a su alrededor como si buscase a alguien, fue en ese momento al girar al balcón y ve a una chica entrar.

Me buscabas Michi – Dice la joven parada en la entrada del balcón.

Eres Kinana? – Pregunta el dormilón.

Si – Responde Kinana, mientras observa detenida mente al joven parado frente a ella.

Kinana le parecía conocido el joven que preguntaba por ella, aunque ella no daba aun con la identidad del joven. Mientras que Mayonaka le costaba creer lo que estaba pasando, realmente era ella la que estaba frente a él. El habiente se tornó silencio como si esperasen una respuesta del otro. Mayonaka pensó que la única forma de despejar dudas era llamarle por aquel nombre, que el mismo le había puesto con cariño a la niña que conoció en el pasado.

Cubelios, eres tú? – Pregunta Mayonaka.

Al escuchar ese nombre, Kinana recuerda todo, los nervios la hacen temblar, ya llevaba años sin escuchar aquel nombre que le ataba a su infancia, sus amigos y al amor de su vida.

Co… mo sabes ese nom… bre? – Tartamudeaba Kinana.

Soy yo Mayonaka – Dice el dormilón con una sonrisa.

Kinana en ese instante le recordó, era aquel joven que siempre se la pasaba durmiendo pero que siempre estaba hay para sus amigos. Aunque ahora estaba más crecido y con el cabello largo, era él. Sin más Kinana se acerca para abrazarle.

Eres tu – Dice la joven mientras intentaba contener las lágrimas.

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado, mira, ya eres toda una mujer – Dice el joven dormilón mientras le abrazaba.

Si… no sabes cuánto les he echado de menos – Dice la pequeña llorosa, secándose las lágrimas.

Que pasa aquí? – Pregunta Michelle, extrañada por la situación.

Es una larga historia amiga – Responde Kinana sonriéndole.

Los tres se sientan, entre Mayonaka y Kinana, le cuentan lo sucedido hace siete años. De cómo llegaron a conocerse y el incidente que los separo.

Michelle toda llorosa conmovida por la historia, abraza a Kinana.

Pero por que no me contaste esto antes? – Le dice Michelle, con su rostro a punto de explotar en llanto.

Era algo doloroso y para mí, lo siento – Le responde Kinana algo apenada.

El mundo sí que es un mundo pequeño – Dice el dormilón, mientras se levanta y sonríe.

Jejejejeje – Se ríen ambas.

Vaya, como pasa el tiempo ya se está haciendo tarde – Dice Mayonaka mientras miraba su reloj.

OH cierto, casi se me olvidaba –Dice exaltada Michelle.

Qué? – Dice Kinana extrañada por las últimas palabras de ambos.

Michelle se levanta rápido y tomando de la mano a Kinana, la jala hasta el cuarto.

Pero qué pasa? – Pregunta Kinana nerviosa.

Nos vamos de fiesta, te explico los detalles en el camino – Le contesta Michelle con una sonrisa.

EHHH – Dice Kinana sorprendida.

Jejejejeje… Increíble – Se ríe Mayonaka, mientras toma asiento.

Mientras las chicas se cambian, Mayonaka solo podía pensar en la reacción de Cobra y los demás cuando se enterara de esto.


	3. Reacciones inesperadas I

**Reacciones inesperadas I**

**Capitulo III**

Ya las chicas estaban listas para la salida y para una noche que le cambiaría la vida a más de una persona. Mayonaka con caballerosidad les halaga y les abre las puertas del auto. Ya se dirigían al sitio y el corazón de Kinana alterado y nerviosa le pregunta a Mayonaka.

Mayonaka, como han estados los demás? – Pregunta Kinana con entusiasmo y la vez con nerviosismo.

Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma – Responde el dormilón con una sonrisa picarona.

Mayonaka saca el teléfono móvil y llama a Racer, para que les pasara buscando. Pero este estaba ocupado atendiendo a los invitados y no tuvo de otra que contestarle con un mensaje de texto con la ubicación exacta del lugar. Al dormilón no le ve otra opción que seguir las indicaciones del mensaje, con algunas dificultades encuentran el camino después de algunos extravíos.

Llegan al lugar y el corazón de Kinana latía con aun más fuerza, esta se queda casi paralizada por los nervios, pero Michelle le toma de la mano y la anima a seguir.

Mayonaka se presenta ante el guardia del lugar y les permite pasar. El lugar estaba repleto de personas, Michelle se sorprende por el lugar mientras Kinana sin percatarse, su mirada va de un lado a otro como si buscase a alguien.

Vaya sí que esta hasta el techo el lugar – Exclama Mayonaka algo sorprendido.

Sí que lo está – Dice Michelle mientras se aferra al brazo del dormilón.

Vamos Kinana, Michelle, debemos buscar a los demás.

Mientras se adentraban en la multitud, Kinana le costaba creer en la situación en la que estaba, sabía que en alguna parte del lugar, que alguna de estas personas tendría que ser aquella persona. Mientras que Mayonaka estaba un poco sonrojado por estar tan cerca de Michelle y de igual forma ella. El lugar era amplio y con facilidad Kinana se separa de los demás, al percatarse que no ve a los demás se asusta un poco ya que nunca había estado en celebraciones de tal magnitud, siempre fue reservada y algo distante a lo que respectan las fiestas. Sin más se acerca a la barra a tomar asiento e intentar llamar a Michelle, sin saber que a unos asientos de ella estaba alguien inesperado. Al tomar el teléfono móvil y llamar, gira su mirada hacia esa persona pero se ve tapada por algunos individuos que toman asiento, su intento de comunicarse falla, ya que se percata que en su cartera estaba también el teléfono de Michelle.

Debido a la situación en la que estaban Michelle y Mayonaka, no se dan cuenta que se habían separado de Kinana. La joven extraviada sin más intenta relajarse y pide para beber, al ver que casi todo era licor solo pide un jugo de naranja. Luego de caminar, Mayonaka reconoce a lo lejos a Ángel.

Ángel – Grita el dormilón.

Por fin, ya están aquí chicos – Dice Ángel mientras sonríe.

Te tengo una sorpresa – Dice el dormilón.

Mayonaka al girar, se da cuenta que no está Kinana, Michelle se preocupa.

No esta – Dice Mayonaka con disgusto.

Debimos separarnos - Dice Michelle nerviosa.

De quien hablan? – Pregunta Ángel algo confundida.

De Kinana – Responde Mayonaka mientras buscaba con la mirada entre la muchedumbre.

Ki… na… na…? – Se escucha entre susurros de Ángel.

Y donde están los demás? – Pregunta Mayonaka.

Racer esta con el Dj en la tarima y Cobra debe de estar por la barra – Responde la modelo sorprendida por las anteriores palabras de Mayonaka.

Podemos separarnos y buscarla – Dice Michelle.

Tú ve con Mayonaka y nos encontramos luego a los pies de la tarima – Dice Ángel.

Sin más los chicos se separan para buscarle. Erik efectivamente se encontraba por la barra, tomando un trago, algo aburrido ya que esa clase de celebraciones no eran de su agrado. A lo lejos, cerca de la tarima se dice que si se podían acerca a la misma para un anuncio.

Este termina la copa y se dirige a la tarima, cuando es visto por una joven que está a metros de él. Esta le sigue al verle, pero las personas en medio le dificultan seguirle.

En ese momento su corazón se aceleró de tal manera, como si fuese el mismo quien la empujase y acercarse a él. Kinana le seguía sin ganar distancia, pero sin perderle de vista.

Mayonaka y Michelle, sin poder encontrarla se dirigen a la tarima, mientras que Ángel hace lo mismo. Hasta que Racer le invita a subir a la misma, ella se sonroja por la petición de Racer, confundida sin saber que tenía en mente Racer, acepta y sube.

Todos los presentes en el lugar estaban al tanto de la tarima, lo que hico que Kinana perdiera de vista a Cobra. Sabía que estaba en algún lugar cerca pero su atención se ve distraída por lo sucedido en la tarima.

Gracias a todos los presentes, por estar aquí esta noche y apoyarnos en el campeonato interestatal de motocross. Pero en este momento estoy parado aquí frente a ustedes no como un corredor si no como hombre – Dice Racer con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Ángel, desconcertada por la actuación de Racer, se sonroja y este le toma de la mano, arrodillándose frente a ella mientras saca algo de su chaqueta.

Ante todos los presentes, Ángel quieres ser mi esposa? – Pregunta Racer, mientras abre un estuche con un anillo de compromiso en él.

La piel pálida de Ángel, de un momento a otro se tornó roja como un tomate. Racer le estaba proponiendo matrimonio, ellos tenían una relación amorosa algo simple debido al trabajo, ya que no les daba mucho tiempo para estar juntos, pero a pesar de todo no sabía que los sentimientos de Racer eran así de fuertes como para este paso. Él le amaba, pero Ángel, no sabía que responder a esta pregunta tan importante. Ella no sabía si estaba lista para algo como el matrimonio.

La situación en la tarima se tornaba tensa, mientras que Mayonaka quedo boquiabierta por la situación y Michelle como toda mujer, contemplando el momento.

Que romántico- Dice Michelle sonrojada.

Cobra observaba con una tenue sonrisa en el rostro.

Ya era hora de que te lo tomaras enserio, colega – Dice mientras les observaba.

Kinana les miraba confundida, si realmente era la Ángel que ella conoció y también sonrojada por el momento romántico.

Ya el silencio se hacía notar en el lugar, mientras las personas contemplaban la situación que se desarrollaba en la tarima.

NO – Responde Ángel.

El momento se tornó pesado e incómodo debido a la respuesta de Ángel, ella lo amaba pero no se encontraba lista para semejante paso.

Te amo, pero no me siento lista para este paso – Responde ella intentando alegran el momento.

Jejejejeje, bueno tal vez no fue el momento adecuado – Dice Racer al levantarse y guardar el estuche.

Lo importante es que me amas – Dice Racer con una sonrisa.

Él se acerca a Ángel y con un fuerte abrazo la besa.

Sabes que te amo – Le susurra Racer al oído.

Que continúen con la celebración – Dice Racer.

Ángel se entristece pues sabía que las intenciones de Racer eran sinceras, pero ella no estaba lista para el siguiente paso. Racer se baja de la tarima triste pues no era la respuesta que esperaba, pero sabe que hay cosas que no se pueden acelerar, simplemente hay que dejar que simplemente sucedan.


	4. Reacciones inesperadas II

**Reacciones inesperadas II**

**Capitulo IV**

Ya la tensión en el lugar se estaba tornado normal, luego del incomodo suceso entre Racer y Ángel. Por su lado Mayonaka estaba algo triste por lo sucedido y Michelle aún estaba preocupada por el paradero de Kinana. Pero ella había retomado la persecución, quería alcanzar al joven que había visto a lo lejos. La multitud estaba dispersándose y entre ellos, Kinana volvió a ver al joven, este ya incomodo por lo sucedido así que se dirigía a la salida trasera para fumar un cigarrillo.

Cobra se dirigía a la salida trasera para tomar aire y un cigarrillo, mientras Kinana le seguía a tan solo unos metros. Ya afuera, con un encendedor del bolsillo, enciende un cigarrillo que saca de su chamarra. Mientras fumaba observaba el cielo estrellado de la ciudad, como si recordase algo nostálgico.

Kinana ya estaba a tan solo unos cuantos pasos de él, sin nada de por medio. Justo en ese momento las dudas y el miedo la invadieron, como llamarle después de tantos años. El tal vez ya le había olvidado o peor le odiaba por haberle dejado de manera tan repentina. Sin poder hacer nada ella queda paralizada a pasos de él, ya transcurridos unos minutos, ya había terminado con el cigarrillo, se dispone a entrar con una media vuelta que ella percibía tan lenta como horas.

Cobra se percata de una joven linda cerca de la entrada, de una forma muy extraña él se siente atraído, como si le conociera. Pero sin poder obtener una razón concreta para acercarse a la joven, paso por paso sigue su camino acercándose a la joven debido a que ella está a un lado de la entrada.

Kinana, con un gran pesar en el corazón, se ahoga en las ganas de llorar al ver el rostro del joven. Llevaba una cicatriz en su ojo derecho, ella sabía que fue su culpa el que él hubiera sido herido allí y que ahora cargara una cicatriz tan miserable en el rostro que ella una vez hizo que riera y llorara.

Cobra sin motivos para dirigirse a la joven le ignora y Kinana presa de las ganas de llorar, no intentan acercase. A tan solo dos pasos de que Cobra pase de lado a la joven, se para al ver a una chica acercase mientras gritaba.

Kinana, estas aquí? – Grita Michelle mientras se acercaba a la entraba.

Ella no pudo oír la voz de Michelle, ya que estaba sumergida un su propios pensamientos que gritaban de dolor y frustración.

Cobra reconoce a la joven que se acercaba mientras gritaba, era la amiga de Mayonaka. Pero solo fue un instante antes de que se perdiese en los recuerdos y sentimientos que generaron el oír el nombre que se escapó de sus labios.

Kinana… Cubelios – Susurro el pelirrojo mientras su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón se aceleraba de una forma que él no sentía desde hace años.

Él no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, que realmente esa joven fuese la pequeña niña que él amaba, sus ojos esmeraldas que le daban luz a su vida. Le observo y por un instante todo se detuvo, los ojos de ella estaban nublados a tan solo instantes de que desbordasen enormes lágrimas. El impulso de acercarse y sentirla fueron imposibles de contener y sin previo aviso se abalanzo sobre ella con un abrazo tan fuerte que sorprendió a Michelle.

Kinana se da cuenta la realidad al sentir los brazos del joven a su alrededor. Con mucha fuerza y al mismo tiempo temblaba. Era lo que ella sentía, Cobra la estaba abrazando como nunca antes, sin mas no pudo aguantar más y se rinde al dolor que estaba intentado contener y tanto su llanto como sus lágrimas caen sobre él.

Ya acurrucada en sus brazos, después de unos minutos comienza a calmarse, mientras los demás llegan.

Michelle – Grita Mayonaka mientras se acercaba.

Así que estaba aquí eh? – Dice Ángel.

Realmente es ella? – Pregunta Racer mientras caminaba junto a Mayonaka.

Lo chicos se quedan sin palabras al ver la escena del lugar, reconocieron a Cobra abraza a alguien. Sin duda alguna tenía que ser ella, Kinana la pequeña que habían conocido de jóvenes y que por jugarretas del destino había sido alejada del lado de ellos.

Unas sonrisas de felicidad se dibujaban el rostro de los chicos al verles allí juntos una vez más.

HEY COBRA, NO SEAS ACAPARADOR Y DEJA QUE LE DEMOS UN ABRAZO –Grita Racer.

Cierto – Dice Ángel llorosa.

Con suavidad y una leve sonrisa, Cobra se aparta de ella, mientras que Kinana se secaba las lágrimas y giraba a ver a los demás.

Hola a todos chicos – Dice Kinana con una sonrisa alegre.

Ángel se salta sobre ella con un abrazo, mientras Racer se acerca y con un fuerte abrazo, toma a ambas y las levanta aunque casi se cae con ambas.

Este encuentro hay que celebrarlo no creen? – Dice Mayonaka con una sutil voz y una sonrisa.

Así es – Responde Racer.

Me gustaría saber qué es lo que está pasando aquí – Dice Cobra con algo de seriedad.

Supongo que tenemos toda la noche para ello no Mayo? – Pregunta Michelle con una sonrisa.

Mayo? – Pregunta Ángel con una sonrisa picarona.

Mayonaka y Michelle se sonrojan al notar la expresión de Ángel y la risa burlona de Racer. Incluso Cobra se ríe del momento junto con Kinana.

Pasemos, la noche es joven – Dice Racer mientras se dirigía a la fiesta.

Divirtámonos – Exclama Ángel con una sonrisa.

Sin decir más los chicos se adentran en la fiesta una vez más. Racer los lleva a una zona VIP, se establecieron hay con algunos tragos y música. Como si no hubiese pasado los últimos 7 años, los 6 se divertían como nunca, como cuando estaban en el instituto. Con algunos tragos ya Michelle empezaba a embriagarse y de igual forma Kinana ya que no estaban acostumbradas a tomar licor. Como siempre Racer con alguno de sus chistes y anécdotas graciosas durante su carrera y el trabajo. Ángel aprovechando el estado de Michelle intenta aprovechar para hacer preguntas sobre la relación que tenía con Mayonaka, ella sonrojada y el Dormilón intentando que le ignara.

Mayonaka es una persona que amo mucho – Dice Michelle sonrojada.

Ya déjala, lo que habla es el licor – Grita Mayonaka sonrojado.

Ángel entre carcajadas disfrutaba el momento, aunque Michelle no estaba tan ebria para decir palabras vacías. Mientras que Kinana peleaba para demostrar que no estaba ebria se levantaba aunque siempre caía, Cobra y Racer le agarraban para que no cayera.

No estoy ebria – Dice Kinana.

Lo que tú diga – Le dice el pelirrojo mientras le sonreía.

Sin duda alguna estaban pasando una de las mejores noches de su vida, y para ellos era una noche que no querían que acabase.


	5. De vuelta a la realidad

**De vuelta a la realidad**

**Capitulo V**

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, los chicos exhaustos por la gran noche que pasaron juntos, estaban con algo de sueño. Racer y Cobra estando ya sobrios intentan despertar a los demás para salir para que cada quien fuese a su casa.

Los demás ya comienzan a despertarse, con algunas dificultades como eran muchos, Cobra conduce el auto de Mayonaka ya que era el más sobrio mientras que Racer les sigue en su motocicleta. Dejan primero a Ángel en su departamento, luego a Michelle y Kinana, aunque les tuvieron que acompañar prácticamente hasta sus habitaciones, ya que la resaca no les dejaba y finalmente a Mayonaka. Racer le da la carrera a Cobra hasta su casa y luego él se devuelve con Ángel, ya que viven justos.

Al llegar a su pequeño apartamento, Cobra se recuesta en su cama, pensativo por lo sucedido en la fiesta.

Ella realmente estaba allí - Se dice así mismo.

Sin más y ya exhausto, el pelirrojo se voltea para descansar con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro.

Transcurrieron algunos días desde que los chicos se habían reunido, Kinana intentaba continuar con su vida, ignorando a Cobra ya que sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar lo sucedido en el pasado y simplemente no tenia palabras para referirse a esa separación tan repentina. Los demás de igual manera continuaban con sus vidas aunque sabían que eso seria casi imposible, ya que sus vidas estaban por cambiar. Cobra cada vez que tenia algún tiempo libre se acercaba al departamento donde Michelle y Kinana vivían, pero el intento quedaba en fracaso ya que si no estaban en casa, Michelle inventaba alguna treta para que el no pudiera ver a Kinana, por petición de la misma, aunque no le gustaba la manera en que Kinana afrontaba la situación.

Por otra parte Racer seguía disgustado por el rechazo de Ángel, así que decide cambiar algunos aspectos de su vida para convertirse en todo un hombre. El hombre en que Ángel pueda confiar ciegamente y así tal vez puedan llevar su relación al siguiente paso.

Mientras, Mayonaka, sigue con su travesía para llegar hasta los labios de su princesa. Cada día que pasa para Michelle es un día que se va con sus fuerzas, ya, prácticamente cansada de evadir e ignorar lo que se siente por Mayonaka. Sin más decide confesársele, casualmente Mayonaka le había invitado a cenar y ella dichosa acepto, y así rumbo a una noche que prometía cambiar sus vidas.

Por otro lado, Cobra comenzaba a sospecha de las indirectas de Kinana, enserio ella lo estaba evadiendo por alguna razón que el ignoraba o era mera casualidad. Este se entera por parte de Mayonaka que Kinana trabaja como camarera en un restaurante a unas cuadras de la universidad. Así el pelirrojo decide encontrarse con ella allí.

Eran ya las 7:45 PM y el restaurante comenzaba a cerrar, el pelirrojo aguardaba a un lado de la acera, esperando a ver las esmeraldas que una ves mas le iluminaban la vida. Con un salto de su corazón ve a Kinana salir y sin pensar va tras ella.

Kinana… - Grita Cobra mientras aumentaba el paso.

Al oír su nombre en aquella voz, su corazón se acelero de tal manera que solo habían un hombre podía causar semejante efecto en ella tan solo con su voz.

E… rik… - Se escapaba de los labios de Kinana mientras giraba para verle.

Como estas? – Pregunta Cobra con su usual sonrisa tenue.

Bien – Contesta Kinana algo apenada.

Así que allí trabajas y sales regularmente a estas horas?... Podría resultar algo peligroso para una dama, no crees? – Dice el pelirrojo intentando hacer conversación.

De cierta forma, Cobra comprendió de que Kinana no se sentía muy a gusto con el encuentro, pero había esperado mucho y no quería desperdiciar mas el tiempo. Así que decide invitarle a un helado en el parque, como en los viejos tiempos, pero a Kinana pareció disgustarle aun más la invitación.

No crees que estamos ya algo grandes, además con este frío lo menos que quisiera seria un helado – Responde Kinana disgustada por el momento.

Por un momento Cobra, se sintió mal por la forma tan agria que le había respondido Kinana, de igual forma ella se sentía mal, ella aun no estaba lista para darle la cara. Pero sabía que el no tenia la culpa y lo menos que quería era causarle más daño así que.

Pero un café, estaría bien… - Le dice Kinana con su habitual sonrisa, la sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver al pelirrojo.

Perfecto, conozco el lugar perfecto para ello – Responde Cobra con una sonrisa.

La pareja se dirige a una cafetería que estaba al frente de una gran plaza con una gran fuente en forma de hada.

Fairy Tail? – Pregunta confundida Kinana.

Si, es mi cafetería preferida… Además de que hacen el mejor café de la cuidad y esta al frente de la fuente – Le contesta Cobra mientras se le escapaba una sonrisa.

Cobra se acerca y ase su pedido, el atiende Mirajane, una linda chica de largos cabellos plateados y con una extraña pero linda cola que sujetaba su pollina. Al terminar de comprar, la pareja se acerca a la fuente.

Chocolate, mi preferido? – Dice con alegría Kinana.

Hay cosas que no olvido – Responde Cobra con una sonrisa picara mientras toma su capuchino.

El comentario involuntario de Cobra, le recordó el por que evitaba encontrarse con el. Pero el momento era de ensueños así que ignorando sus miedos, continúa disfrutando del momento.

No recuerdo esta fuente – Pregunta Kinana.

Se podría decir que es algo nueva, la construyeron justo después de que entre a la universidad – Contesta Cobra.

Ooo...… Tiene una extraña forma – Dice Kinana mientras inclinaba su cabeza para buscarle forma a la fuente.

Jejeje… Por aquí la veras perfectamente – Le dice Cobra al tomar la mano de ella.

Mientras le daban la vuelta a la fuente, comienza a tomar una curiosa forma a los ojos de Kinana.

Es una especie de hada, como si estuviera en pleno salta sobre el agua – Dice Kinana sorprendida.

Y eso no es todo – Dice Cobra.

Las luces de la plaza se tornan tenues y al tiempo se encienden las de la fuente. Y sin mas la fuente comienza hacer su trabajo, los chorros de agua empiezan a salir en algún tipo de orden chocando entre si sobre la figura y los restos caían como rocío sobre la figura, mientras se fundían con las luces que realzaban la belleza de dicha figura.

Es hermoso… - Dice Kinana emocionada.

Si que lo es – Dice Cobra mientras observaba algo aun más hermoso que la fuente.

Tanto los pensamientos como los ojos del pelirrojo, estaban perdidos en aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban como esmeradas con las luces de la fuente, era como si volviese al pasado y sentirle allí junto a el, pero esto era el presente y para ellos el futuro que tanto anhelaban.

Un momento, entonces es por eso que aquella cafetería se llamaba así – Dice la joven con una actitud de detective.

De que hablas? – Pregunta Cobra confundido.

La cafetería se llama Fairy Tail en honor a esta fuente, la fuente es un hada y el agua simula su cola – Le responde Kinana con un asombro como si hubiese descubierto oro,

Con una gran carcajada, el pelirrojo casi escupe el café que tomaba, mientras que la joven le miraba de forma extraña.

Acaso no lo sabias? – Pregunta Kinana extrañada.

No… No había pensado en eso – Le contesta Cobra mientras se secaba la boca.

El momento se vio envuelto en risas por el comentario de Kinana, luego de eso comienza a caminar por las calles hasta llegar a un observatorio.

Ya esta cerrado – Les dice el guardia.

No se preocupe, estamos de paso – Le contesta Cobra.

La pareja continúa su camino, mientras que el guardia terminaba de colocar el candado a la reja de la entrada. Al marcharse el guarda, Cobra toma por un brazo a Kinana y corre de nuevo al observatorio.

Que haces? – Le pregunta la joven.

Solo sígueme – Le contesta el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Kinana sin mas le sigue, Cobra tras subir la reja, la jala de un lado para hacer un orificio por donde Kinana pudiera pasar. Esta pasa y una ves más el pelirrojo la toma por un brazo y corren a la parte trasera del observatorio.

Quiero mostrarte algo – Dice el pelirrojo con seriedad.

Kinana sin darse cuenta se sonroja y le sigue. Llegan a un gran balcón que daba una amplia vista de la cuidad.

La cuidad es mas hermosa de lo que la recuerdo – Dice la joven sorprendida.

A mí siempre me pareció la misma ciudad aburrida y mediocre – Dice Cobra algo desanimado.

La joven se desanima por lo dicho y así una vez mas sus miedos vuelven a ella. La explicación que de cierta forma ella quería darle, pero no hallaba palabra alguna para comenzar, ya sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse y sus manos comenzaban a temblar, pero aquellas emociones negativas se detuvieron tras escuchar esas palabras.

Pero ahora puedo mirarla de otra manera… Estando tú aquí – Dice el pelirrojo mientras posaba su mano sobre la de su amada.

Erik… Yo… - Se escapaban con una débil y temblorosa voz, las palabras que ella intentaba decir.

Estando tu aquí, puedo sentirme feliz de vivir en esta cuidad… La cuidad donde crecí, en la que te conocí y en la que me gustaría seguir viviendo contigo – Dice el joven con su sonrisa tenue y algo sonrojado.

Cobra noto el estado en que se encontraba Kinana, así que decide afrontar lo sucedido en el pasado para así darle futuro a este presente de ensueños.

Te conozco y se lo mucho que te preocupaba lo que sentían los demás… Debes pensar que guardo algún tipo de rencor u odio hacia ti por lo que paso hace 7 años pero no es así, no sabes lo feliz que me hace el verte de nuevo – Dice el pelirrojo mientras tomaba la otra mano de Kinana.

No estaba segura de volver, tenia miedo de que me recordaras… pero con odio, por el haberme ido tan repentinamente. Por mi culpa ahora cargas esa cicatriz y por si fuera poco, se que mi partida debió lastimarte aun mas – Dice la joven algo solloza.

Simplemente dejemos atrás el dolor, las dudas y los malos recuerdos – Dice Cobra.

Cobra sujetando ambas manos de Kinana las junta y las eleva hasta su rostro.

No sabes cuanto deseaba este momento – Dice Cobra tras besar las manos de Kinana.

Los miedos de Kinana por fin se despejaban, por primera vez desde su regreso podía sentirse verdaderamente feliz. Las palabras que escucho le habían despejado las dudas y le habían puesto un nuevo sendero frente a ella. El ser feliz con el único hombre que a amado.

Mientras ella sonreía sus manos se zafaban de las de el y comenzaban a recorrer el rostro de aquel joven, mientras que las de el se deslizaban desde los hombros hasta la cintura de la joven. Y luego de siete años, una vez mas sus labios vuelven a estar juntos, un beso que parecía que fuese el primero, las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por las mejillas de Kinana mientras que el corazón de Cobra se detenía por un instante. Un instante que solo se encontraba en sus mejores sueños, pero esto era real, una vez mas estaban sintiéndose el uno al otro. Sus brazos tomaban fuerza y se aferraban al uno al otro como si quisiesen fundirse en uno, para que no separaran más. Los sentimientos reprimidos por tanto tiempo comenzaban a salir a flote, sus manos comenzaban a deslizar por los cuerpos hasta llegar al borde de sus ropas hasta que.

Lo siento… - Dice Kinana agitada mientras se separaba de Cobra.

No, discúlpame tú a mí, me deje llevar por el momento – Responde el pelirrojo avergonzado.

Jejeje… sigues siendo el mismo considerado de siempre – Dice la joven mientras reía.

El momento se torna de risa, al notar que tanto el uno como el otro estaban sonrojados y no tenían nada inteligente para decir.

Al cumplirse las 9:00 PM, Mayonaka espera a Michelle en el auto en la entrada del edificio donde vive. Michelle vistiendo un vestido escotado de color rosa, llevando sus rizos sueltos. Sabía lo mucho que al joven le gustaba ese detalle en ella, baja y es recibida por un joven de traje negro, al mirarle ella sonrojada se le escapa una carcajada nerviosa.

Que sucede? – Le pregunta Mayonaka confundido.

Creo que estamos algo formal – Le contesta la joven sonrojada.

Solo me vestí para salir con una dama, una muy hermosa – Dice el dormilón mientras abría la puerta del auto.

Gracias – Se escucha decir a la joven sonrojada antes mientras entraba al auto.

La elegante pareja emprende su camino hacia un restaurante algo peculiar, llamado Blue Pegasus, era el restaurante mas elegante y de cierta forma el mas romántico de toda la cuidad. Al llegar les recibe un joven llamado Eve, tras darle al joven las llaves del auto siguen su camino.

OH joven Mayonaka… en que le puedo servir – Le dice un hombre de una peculiar estatura, de traje blanco y cabellos de color naranja.

Sr. Ichiya… Buenas noches, hice una reservación hace unos días – Le responde el dormilón.

Por supuesto, sígame por favor – Le contesta Ichiya con una extraña pose.

La pareja les sigue y llegan a la terraza del restaurante, un jardín lleno de hermosas rosas azules y unas cuantas escultoras de caballos alados, en el centro se encontraba una mesa para dos muy bien adornada. La pareja se dirige a tomar asiento, Ichiya se acerca para darle asiento a la hermosa Michelle. Luego de sentarse, se ve algo intimidada por el comentario del señor.

Me encanta su perfume madame – Le dice el enano mientras movía su nariz de forma graciosa.

Gracias – Le contesta Michelle algo nerviosa.

Es un Fransh De Mua, numero 56… Único en su tipo – Dice Ichiya.

Si, es un regalo de una amiga desde Francia – Dice Michelle con una sonrisa.

Bueno me retiro, con su permiso hermosa dama… señor – Dice el enano antes de marcharse.

Debe ser un regalo de Lucy? – Pregunta Mayonaka.

Si – Contesta Michelle con una sonrisa.

La cena se torna simple, con unos cuantos temas de conversación habituales en ellos, algunos tragos de champán y el pedido de la cena.

Tras terminar de cenar, Mayonaka pide el postre, el cual este se demoraría un poco ya que el restaurante no lo tenía en el menú y tenia que hacerlo por petición del joven empresario.

El postre se demorar un poco – Dice el dormilón.

No hay problema, además no creo que pueda comer mas – Dice Michelle algo apenada.

Créeme si que te comerás el postre – Le dice Mayonaka retándola.

Por cierto, casi se me olvida. Ángel nos a invitado a una reunión en unos días, aunque no se para que – Dice el dormilón.

La señorita Ángel? – Dice Michelle algo apenada.

Si, parece que será algo especial y que estabas invitada, no solo tu, también esta invitada Cubelios, es decir Kinana – Dice Mayonaka.

Bueno, supongo que no puedo negarme - Dice Michelle con una sonrisa.

No lo había notado antes, pero que hermosa noche hace hoy – Dice Mayonaka tras bostezar y estirar sus brazos.

Mayonaka… - Dice Michelle al recordar el por que había aceptado esta cena.

Dime – Dice Mayonaka.

Este, quería decirte que… yo… tu – Comenzaba a tartamudear la hermosa Michelle mientras sus mejilla comenzaban a tomar color.

Jejeje, pareces la típica chica intentado confesar su amor – Dice Mayonaka intentando ser gracioso.

El comentario le había avergonzado aun mas a Michelle, enserio estaba siendo tan obvia, inclinando su rostro. Y una ves más, intenta decir esas palabras.

Tu… me gustas – Se escapan frágilmente las palabras de Michelle.

El momento se había quedado silencioso, Michelle intentando ocultar su cara mientras la inclina, mientras que por otro lado Mayonaka, estaba mas que petrificado por las palabras. Ya que era primera vez que una mujer le decía esa palabras, ya que su vida estaba dedicada a sus amigos, a su padre y al negocio familiar. No había pensado en tener novia hasta que le había conocido, enserio ella se le estaba confesando.

Mayonaka, me gustas – Dice una vez más la joven sonrojada pero esta ves en voz alta.

Tu también me gustas y mucho, nunca me había sentido tan atraído por una mujer – Dice el dormilón intentando romper el hielo.

La joven Michelle, ya comenzaba a sollozar por las palabras que había escuchado del dormilón. Mayonaka notaba que Michelle estaba realmente paralizada por los nervios del momento, así que este se levanta y se arrodilla a un lado de ella tomando sus temblorosas manos.

Acepto tus sentimientos… Quieres ser mi novia? – Pregunta el joven dormilón, intentando calmar a Michelle, aunque realmente también se moría por hacerle esa pregunta.

Si, me gustaría ser tu novia – Dice Michelle intentando no llorar por la emoción.

La joven se abalanza sobre el dormilón, que caen al suelo. Michelle ya empezaba a llorar en el pecho de Mayonaka, este apenado por lo que estaba sucediendo solo se ríe y abraza a la joven que yacía sobre el para consolarla.

Ichiya, había deducido que la joven que acompañaba a Mayonaka era su novia o estaban en planes de tener una relación, así que decide acercarse a ellos para dedicarles una serenata con ayuda de sus empleados, el joven de antes Eve, acompañado de otros dos chicos, Ren e Hibiki. Pero la acción de Ichiya se ve frustrada al ver la situación actual en la que se encontraba el joven Mayonaka. El rostro del enano parecía que se le fuese a caer, aunque por su estatura no iba a recorrer mucho para tocar suelo. La juventud de hoy en día ya no esperaba a las citas, ni las serenatas, ya iban directo al grano, (Claramente Ichiya estaba mal interpretando el que Michelle estuviera encima de Mayonaka). Un mesero el informa a Ren que el postre que estaba dirigido a la terraza ya estaba listo.

Sr. Ichiya, el postre para esa mesa esta listo – Dice Ren.

No me gusta ese perfume – Dice Ichiya, antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar.

No creo que esa mesa necesite ya el postre – Dice Hibiki con una sonrisa burlona, (Al igual que Ichiya, Ren e Hibiki, estaban malinterpretando lo sucedido).

Claramente están malinterpretando todo chicos – Dice Eve.

Hibiki y Ren, de igual forma que Ichiya, se marchan del lugar dejando solo a Eve.

Parece que tendré que llevarles yo el postre – Dice Eve mientras suspiraba.

Mientras que Eve se marchaba para buscar el postre, Michelle ya se estaba calmando, se levanta y regresa a su asiento, Mayonaka solo se siente en el suelo frente a ella.

Así se confiesan normalmente las parejas? – Dice en forma de pregunta capciosa el dormilón.

Jejeje, quien sabe – Le responde Michelle mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro.

Con su permiso – Dice Eve al llegar con dos bandejas.

Por supuesto – Dice Mayonaka exaltado mientras se levanta del suelo y regresa a su asiento.

Que lo disfruten – Dice Eve al poner las bandejas en la mesa.

Eve se retira del lugar, mientras que el dormilón se queda perdido en su mirar. Michelle nota que el le miraba sin parpadear.

Esta todo bien? – Pregunta Michelle.

Si… espero que estés lista para el postre – Dice el dormilón al entrar en razón.

La pareja quita las tapas de las bandejas, Michelle prácticamente botaba babas al ver el postre. Era una creación original de Kinana, un pequeño pastel con forma de donut, rellena de crema de fresa, y sobre el estaba bañado de una mezcla de vainilla y chocolate con trozos de almendras. Era una mezcla de dulces algo extraña pero a Michelle le encantaba ya que estaban juntos sus dulces favoritos. Y por si fuese poco ese era el símbolo de amistad de Michelle y Kinana, ya que se habían conocido en el salón de cocina del instituto, mientras preparaban dicho postre.

Pero como lo hicieron? – Pregunta Michelle confundida.

Ya me habías mencionado antes el postre, así que le pedí la receta a Kinana y pedí que lo hicieran para hoy… De alguna forma sabia que esta noche seria especial – Dice Mayonaka con una sonrisa.

Gracias – Dice Michelle sonrojada.

De nada, buen provecho – Dice el dormilón antes de comenzar a comer.

La cita había resultado exitosa, aunque los malos entendidos no estuvieran en los planes. Parecía que finalmente Michelle y Mayonaka estaban listos para comenzar una vida juntos. Luego del de terminar el postre, la pareja siguió en sus charlas habituales, luego de un tiempo se marchan, ya que eran las 11:30 PM. Así se dirigen al edificio donde vive Michelle con Kinana. Al llegar, rápidamente Mayonaka sale para abrirle la puerta a la joven, esta sale.

Definitivamente, no olvidare esta noche – Dice Mayonaka.

Será casi imposible olvidarla – Dice Michelle sonrojada.

La pareja con algo de timidez se mira y lentamente sus rostros se van acercando, Los nervios de Michelle comenzaban a hacerle retroceder, pero Mayonaka no perdió tiempo la sujeta por la nuca suavemente y la besa. La acción había sorprendido a Michelle, pero luego de unos segundos Mayonaka se aleja.

- Disculpa el impul… - Dice Mayonaka antes de ser interrumpido.

Antes de que Mayonaka terminara de hablar, Michelle le devuelve el beso un poco mas violento, Mayonaka estaba algo sorprendido y sin más sigue aquel beso que le parecía imposible. El beso continuaba hasta que unas personas llegan, Michelle se aleja toda apenada, Mayonaka da unos pasos atrás.

Disculpe, pase – Dice Mayonaka de igual forma algo apenado.

No te preocupes por nosotros, pueden continuar - Dice el recién llegado.

Mayonaka voltea a mirar a las personas, algo confundido y se da cuenta que los que habían llegado eran Cobra y Kinana, Kinana se ríe un poco por la situación mientras que Cobra le miraba con una sonrisa picara.

Cobra – Dice algo exaltado Mayonaka.

Siempre dije que hacían una linda pareja – Dice Cobra con una sonrisa.

Hola, Michelle… Hola, Mayonaka – Saluda Kinana.

Hola, Kinana… Señor Erik – Dice Michelle totalmente sonrojada.

Solo llámame Cobra – Le dice el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

OK, Cobra – Dice Michelle apenada.

Ya es tarde – Dice Kinana.

Cobra se despide de Kinana con un apasionado beso y luego le dice a Mayonaka que si le puede llevar hasta su casa, este acepta el llevarle. Las chicas comienzan a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio mientras que Mayonaka daba media vuelta, Michelle se regresa y una vez más le da un sorpresivo beso y con la misma velocidad se regresa con Kinana. Cobra ve la escena y se ríe al entrar en el auto junto con Mayonaka que estaba más rojo que el tomate. Así termina la noche tan especial que habían tenido ambas parejas.


End file.
